When The Day Met The Night
by Gio Poynter
Summary: A AU Finchel one-shot. Very fluffy.


**Hi guys! So, this one-shot is based on the song When The Day Met The Night by Panic! At The Disco. I love the band and the song and i hope you guys like the one-shot (:**

* * *

><p><em>When the moon<em>

_Fell in love_

_With the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

He never believed in love at first sight.

In fact, he thought it was just another crap that people made up about love.

Love. That was a unknow feeling for him. Of course, he loved his mom. But, he never _really_ loved anyone before.

Was there something wrong with him? No, he was just angry. Angry at him. Angry at life.

A few days ago he had found out that Quinn, his ex-girlfriend, was cheating on him with his best friend, Puck. He thought that, after Quinn, he wasn't ready at all to be in another serious relationship.

Until he met her.

She made him reconsider his thoughts about love. This beautiful girl was sitting under a tree reading a book and drinking some kind of tea from Starbucks while the sunlight was shining on her long and dark hair.

It was a beautiful summer day with a golden sky. So, Central Park was kind of crowded, but she didn't care. She was living in her own world.

He couldn't stop staring at those big brown eyes and, without even noticing, he was already standing in front of her.

"H-Hi i'm Finn" He stuttered when she looked up at him.

"Hi, i'm Rachel" His heart raced at the sound of her voice. With sweaty hands, he sat next to her and saw the title of her book. "So, you're a Broadway girl, huh?"

"I'm not just a Broadway girl. Broadway is my life" Rachel closed her book and held it next to her heart. "Do you like it?"

"Hm, not much. I only watched three plays because my brother almost begged me. He works on that play called Wicked"

"Oh my God, i love that play!"

"Yeah, he plays that Boq dude" Finn said. He was so happy that they were talking about something. Maybe that would go somewhere.

"I wanna play Elphaba someday. But, it's really hard"

"I would like to hear you sing someday" He said, looking at her eyes. He wasn't angry anymore. He had forgot about all of his problems.

Those beautiful eyes had just saved his life.

"Maybe someday... Who knows?" She gave him a little smile making his heart beat faster.

They both didn't speak anything for a minute until Finn broke the silence "So, would you like to have a coffee with me?"

"I can't. I'm sorry" He felt his heart drop when he heard those words coming from her mouth. Maybe she had a boyfriend or wasn't interested on him. He sucked at flirting. "I have an audition now"

"So, maybe another time?" He asked.

"Hm... What will i receive with that?" She raised her eyebrow.

"You'll get my lovely crooked smile"

"That's really tempting. But... Is it gonna be a date?"

"Hm, yeah..." He looked at his feet, blushing.

"Then i'll go if you promise me one thing." She said and he nodded "You have to promise that you won't break my heart if this date goes well. I can't suffer with love anymore"

He looked at her eyes and answered "I promise. You won't regret this"

And she didn't.

* * *

><p>They spent the following day walking around NYC and talking about their lives. Finn found out that Rachel had a boyfriend named Jesse who had really disappointed her and that's why she was so scared of being in another serious relationship. He told her about Quinn and Rachel said that no one deserved what she did to him.<p>

They saw Wicked again and she made him sing with him in the middle of the street.

When it was almost sunset, Rachel convinced him to watch it with her.

Tears fell from her eyes and when he asked why was it so important to her, she simply answered "Can't you see? It's when the day meets the night. It's just amazing"

At the end of the night, he walked with her to her apartment.

"I had a great time" Rachel smiled at him. "Thank you very much"

"I had a great time too"

Finn looked at her eyes and couldn't help himself. He caressed her cheek and gave her a quick and soft kiss.

They both stayed in silence for a little while until she grabbed his hand and wrote her number in it.

"I don't know why. But i feel like i can trust you..." She said and looked him in the eyes "Am i right?"

"Yes, you are. I'll call you, ok?"

She sighed. Guys never called her back.

But he did. He called her the minute she entered her apartment.

"I just wanted to say good night"

"Good night, Finn" She layed on her bed, closed her eyes and smiled "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow"

Somehow Finn had a weird feeling that it would be a great summer.

* * *

><p><strong>So, is it good? <strong>


End file.
